This invention relates to a mailer intermediate or business form, and more particularly to a mailer intermediate or business form including a two-ply card.
In recent years, a rising demand for identification cards of various types, such as membership cards or insurance cards, has led to an increased demand for mailer intermediates or business forms which include such cards. The recent rise in computer automated mailing systems involving automated printing, such as laser, impact, ink jet, and thermal transfer printers, has led to an effort to develop improved mailer intermediates or business forms which may be printed in such automated systems, preferably in one pass through the printing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,428 to Brown discloses a combination medical data and health insurance information card. The card comprises panels of plastic material which may be folded and a photograph, microfilm or other information may be inserted in between the panels so that when folded the information appears through the plastic. However, Brown does not disclose a single sheet substrate which may be passed through a printing system then folded into a mailer intermediate or business form containing a two-ply card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,938 to Schmidt discloses an I.D. card product. The product comprises a single panel sheet having an I.D. card formed into the panel. The card has a transparent film attached to the card on the panel so that when the card is received information can be filled in on the card then the film placed on top to protect the card face. However, Schmidt does not disclose a multi-panel, single sheet substrate which may be folded to a mailer intermediate or business form containing a two-ply card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,183 to McKillip discloses a printable sheet having a separable card. The sheet in McKillip is a sheet of normal business sized letter sheet adapted to be inserted into an envelope for mailing. Identification cards may be provided on the sheet. However, McKillip does not disclose a multi-panel, single sheet substrate mailer intermediate or business form which may be folded to provide a two-ply card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,436 to Shanley discloses folded membership mailers. The mailer comprises a substrate upon which a card is provided. After being passed through a printing process an overlay sheet covering the card and information is applied. This overlay acts as the outer surface of a mailing envelope. When received, the overlay is removed gaining access to the card and the information. Thus, Shanley fails to disclose a multi-panel, single sheet substrate which may be folded into a mailer intermediate or business form including a two-ply card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,229 to Carlson discloses a sheetstock for preparing mailers. The sheetstock includes a first layer which is printable and has a die-cut card formed therein. A second layer is adhered to the first to allow the sheetstock to pass through the printer easily. However, Carlson also fails to discloses a multi-panel, single sheet substrate which may be folded to form a mailer intermediate or business form.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved mailer or business form which is generated from a single sheet substrate, has multiple panels and may be folded to form a two-ply card for membership or identification purposes.